


The Blind Judge

by TheVoidIsMyHome



Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossposting books actually, Fuckity, Gen, I don't wanna keep tagging each charcter, I have shit to do tomorrow, Other, Posting books, it's 1 am, okay, what is my life, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidIsMyHome/pseuds/TheVoidIsMyHome
Summary: Evil!Ink Blind!Error but FGOD, and now A blind Error is running through the many multiverses.
Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167539
Kudos: 12





	The Blind Judge

**Author's Note:**

> Evil!Ink Blind!Error but FGOD, and now A blind Error is running through the many multiverses.
> 
> Well howdy howdy. Welcome to a series full of my oneshots, split into distint works so that you can read stories in cohesion.  
> And sob over my lack of multiple parts.  
> I promise, I try to get as long parts as possible, but especially now, I can barely handle writing the "Err in Communication" amount of words.  
> I ain't making part twos of any of these fics until I definitely have taken a break and gotten my juice back. Also, only some ideas draw my interest enough to write in the first place, much less make a second part of.  
> If you want more, you can always draw/write more of these ideas.

Error frantically ducks under a rogue branch, taking a sharp turn left, narrowly avoiding a red paint attack, panting softly as he continues to run through the forest of the AU. If it’s not obvious by the paint or the fact this deadly chase is happening in an AU, the ‘merciful’ Creator is on a warpath to hurt him. Error trips over a root, and begins tumbling down a small hill, stopping at the bottom and slowly trying to get up, wincing in pain. A foot lands on his back, pushing Error flat against the ground.

“I caught the destroyer! Don’t worry! Go home! I’ll take care of him.” The familiar voice of the creator rings out around the area, the witnesses all going home. The creator pulls out a small brush, painting purple chains on Error’s wrists before sitting Error upright as he kneels in front of the smaller skeleton, his red eyelights focused on Error’s skull.

“You were caught in an AU, filthy glitch. You know what that normally means.” Error nods, knowing better than to actually talk. Talking gets you hit harder and for longer. Be quiet, and let Ink do what he wants, and you might be able to get up in a week, if he’s in a good mood. If he’s in a bad mood, well, good luck walking for a while.

“But I’m feeling something different. Mostly. I’m bored. And you’re the only fun thing to play with.” The creator removes his brush, holding it over his head, a sadistic grin covering his face.

“Hold still, pal.” Then everything went dark.

Error is holding his hands in front of him, he thinks, he can’t see. It’s so black. It’s so black. Error thinks he’s crashed a few times now, due to his fear of black, but he can’t tell. He really can’t. He doesn’t know if he’s still in the AU or if he’s in his anti-void or if he even managed to jump into the void. All he knows is it’s black, and he can’t see, and he wants to see, either that or die.

Error has always wondered many things.

Why was he picked out to be the scapegoat for the Creator? Why was he the one to be hurt and chased and beaten? Was it cause he was black and they all were white? Was it cause he didn’t have an AU anymore? Was it his haphephobia?

Will he ever know? Probably not.

He still doesn’t know where he is, but he definitely feels like he’s floating, or maybe falling. Either one works. So he knows it’s not an AU, the doodlesphere, or the anti-void, which limits it to the Void. So he somehow jumped. Or was he pulled in?

Does it matter?

Maybe he was pushed in. That’d be hilarious. Some poor soul was brave enough to push Error into the void, risking the wrath of the creator, cause only the creator is allowed to beat the shit out of Error. Error can imagine the anger on the creator’s face when he’s told that Error is in the void now.

The Void begins to warm up, which confuses Error. Last he knew, death wasn’t supposed to be warm, then again, he doesn’t know what Death feels like. Now that Error is thinking again, he doesn’t recall getting torn apart at all. He figures the feeling of being torn apart repeatedly would be rather easy to spot.

So that means that the Void was somehow halted. Someone or something touched him in order to accomplish something. He hasn’t heard anyone, but maybe they want to operate from the shadows and protect him without revealing themselves? Or maybe he just can’t be torn apart thanks to The Creator’s Deity.

Error feels wind brush across his bones, the speed at which he’s falling causing him to wince. And he’d gotten so comfortable in the Void. He doesn’t have long to think on the new wind, as he makes impact with a solid area. He whimpers softly, panting as he slowly twists and gets to his feet, listening around himself.

“Holy...there’s  **TWO** Errors now?!”

“H3y, y0u 0k4y? Y0u kind4 f311 thr0ugh 4 p0rt41, 4nd y0u w3r3 pr0b4b1y f411ing f0r a whi13.” (Hey, you okay? You kinda fell through a portal, and you were probably falling for a while.) Error looks toward the glitchy voice but keeps his magic angled towards the recognizable voice.

“ **I’m f-fin3...ju5t un5ur3 wh3r3 I 4m 4nd wh4t’5 g0ing 0n. M4yb3 y0u c4n h31p m3 0ut?** ” (I’m f-fine...just unsure where I am and what’s going on. Maybe you can help me out?)

“DON’T ASK HIM FOR HELP! LET ME HELP YOU!” Error turns instantly to the Creator’s voice, a massive blaster hovering above his head.

“ **Y0u. D0n’t c0m3 n34r m3, y0u lying 54ck 0f 5hit.** ” (You. Don’t come near me, you lying sack of shit.) Error knows everyone is probably confused, and hell, he doesn’t even know why he spoke that way to the Creator, since he’ll get his skull bashed in later for that, but he needs to stay the fuck away from the Creator.

“Mweh heh heh...maybe I can help?” Error looks towards the safe and recognizable voice, sighing softly in relief and sagging his shoulders slightly.

“ **Y34h, I’m 4 1itt13 c0nfu53d 4nd n0t 5ur3 wh4t h4pp3n3d.** ” (Yeah, I’m a little confused and not sure what happened.)

“Well, mweh, maybe start your story from the beginning?”

“ **I w45 g3tting my 5ku11 b45h3d in by th3 Cr34t0r. I p4553d 0ut. Wh3n I w0k3 up, I c0u1dn’t 533, 4nd I w45 pr0b4b1y in th3 V0id. N0w I’m h3r3.** ” (I was getting my skull bashed in by the Creator. I passed out. When I woke up, I couldn’t see, and I was probably in the Void. Now I’m here.) Error hears some dirt crunch, turning in the direction of the sound, feeling a looming presence standing beside him.

“I’11 t4k3 y0u 4r0und th3 mu1tiv3r53, if Inky wi11 p3rmit m3, 50 y0u c4n g3t 4 f331 f0r th3 c00rdin4t35 unti1 y0ur 5ight c0m35-” (I’ll take you around the multiverse, if Ink will permit me, so you can get a feel for the coordinates until your sight comes-) Error blinks, trying to focus again, but a loud buzzing pierces his skull, forcing him to grip his skull, trying not to collapse or whimper in pain, knowing a Creator is so close to him. He doesn’t win, releasing a loud whimper, gripping his skull with both hands.

“ **Well, that isn’t good.** ” And then Error was out like a light. He knows he passed out because he can see, and he can only see in his dreams now.

“ **Well, hello there.** ” Error jolts at the voice, turning around to see a goopy tentacle monster.

“ **4nd wh0 might y0u b3?** ” (And who might you be?)

“ **Nightmare. You don’t recognize me.** ” Error shrugs, sitting down.

“ **D0n’t r3c411 m33ting 4ny 5k313t0n 1ik3 y0u wh3r3 I’m fr0m. Th3n 4g4in, my h34d w45 c4v3d in m0r3 th4n 4 f3w tim35, 50 I m4y ju5t h4v3 50m3 mi55ing m3m0ri35. Wh3r3 i5 my w4king b0dy, by th3 w4y?** ” (Don’t recall meeting any skeleton like you where I’m from. Then again, my head was caved in more than a few times, so I may just have some missing memories. Where is my waking body, by the way?)

“ **My mansion. I caught your body and was sucked into your mind. Couldn’t get out of the spin. Error took you and I instantly to the mansion and has Blue healing you as we speak.** ” Error nods, chilling and looking at the ground.

“ **Want to see stuff in dreams?** ”

“ **N0. 4nything I c0u1d 533 w0u1d g3t turn3d int0 0n3 0f my m3m0ri35 4nd I d0n’t w4nt t0 r31iv3 th053 in5t4nc35 4t 411.** ” (No. Anything I could see would get turned into one of my memories and I don’t want to relive those instances at all.) Nightmare shrugs, sitting down beside Error and looking through something, watching a few longer clips, before nodding.

“ **Cool. Well, my gang and I will try our best to look after you for however long you’re here.** ” Error looks at Nightmare, a bored and slightly done with life expression studying the goopy skeleton.

“ **0h? I 5upp053 50m3thing pr0mpt3d thi5?** ” (Oh? I suppose something prompted this?) Nightmare shrugs.

“ **You’ll find out when you wake up.** ”

“ **Uh-huh.** ” Nightmare grins, snapping, and Error is thrust back into darkness, blinking awake and growling.

“ **F4nt45tic. N0w I’m 4w4k3 4g4in.** ” (Fantastic. Now I’m awake again.) Error growls out, slowly feeling his way to the edge of the bed, getting up and walking out of the room, listening and sensing around for the others in the building. The Error of this placde is in the kithcen, the Blue is nearby the Error, the ‘Nightmare’ is upstairs and heading fast toward his current location. Error can also sense four other presences within the place he occupies, but they all seem downstairs. Error sighs softly, turning towards the stairs, leaning against the wall and slowly making his way down, silently getting frustrated with his blindness.

Once he’s fully down the stairs, he smiles, extending his magic again. Error and Blue are now in a dinging room area probably, and the other four are on the other side of a closed door.

“ **Sorry for not meeting you at your room, and I should probably introduce the guys to you.** ” Error jumps in surprise, Nightmare having snuck up on the black blind skeleton despite the smaller’s knowledge of sensory magic. 

“ **D0 Y0U 3V3N M4K3 N0!53 WH3N Y0U W41K?!** ” (DO YOU EVEN MAKE NOISE WHEN YOU WALK?!) Error feels anger bubble within as Nightmare just calmly laughs, opening the door and stepping through.

“ **Come on, you should meet the gang.** ”


End file.
